Memories of the Future
by Rasei
Summary: Bart blames himself for Artemis's death. Memories from his past comes to haunt him. Can Wally and Dick comfort him without telling Bart the truth? Spoilers for 'Depths'.


**Title: **Memories of the Future

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice, or any DC character

**A/N: **Most of the characters from the future are real characters. The only two I made up off the top of my head is Vicki and Jade. Vicki is Damian's and Irey's daughter. Jade is Lian's daughter. The Roy that appears in the flashbacks is Original Roy. Beta needed.

The funeral was full of crying people, mostly from Young Justice. Bart, sits near the back, watching the room. He had seated himself there so he could be near Nightwing. Nightwing was leaning against the wall looking sadly at the casket. Back in his original time line it wasn't like this.

_Artemis's body was spread out with only a blanket covering her. The small group is huddle together watching as Jason, without his hood; walk over to it with a torch. Jason looks back at them._

_"Anyone have any last words?" Bart shook his head. Conner sighed, his face brunt on one side. Tim patted his shoulder._

_"Artemis died protecting the world that she loved. She survived more than almost everyone here," stated Tim. Lian lets out a slight sob, as little Jade hold onto her mother's leg. Bart reaches over and petted Jade's head. His cousin Irey had a blank look on her face, as she watches her mother's body. "But now she is with the man she loves, and so many of our other friends. Let not get lost in our grief, but fight for what she believed in."_

_"Well said, Replacement." Jason stated. Tim lets out a sigh._

_"Jason, it's been 35 years about since you were Robin. Will you let it go?" The group laughs weakly as Jason shook his head._

_"Never, Replacement. Never. Anyone else?"_

_"Can… can I see her face one last time?" whisper Irey , bringing her eyes to meet Jason's. Jason look at everyone to see them looking down._

_"You sure?" Irey nodded. Bart force himself to watch Irey pulled down the sheet to see the aged face._

_"Mom, bye." Irey broke down crying. "I'll get them for this." Damien grabs her and pulls her away. Jason recovers the face and starts burning the body._

Bart shakes himself out of the memories. Now Irey , his favorite of his cousins beside her father, will never be born. He bit his lip, trying not to allow his tears to fall for his Artemis. It has been four years from her death, so really he shouldn't be crying. Well, it was supposed to be 36 years in the future. His eye switch from the casket to Nightwing's quiet form. He never met Nightwing, due to the fact that Nightwing was suppose died six days ago. His eye left Nightwing and landed on Wally. Wally was staring blankly at the casket, with a frozen, cold look. Bart starts bouncing his foot, making a hole in the ground.

Should he tell Wally the truth? Would that instead will make Wally hate Dick more? Would that still make Kaldur die? After all, three years after that night Jas… Red Hood killed Kaldur. Not that anyone cared much even if Kaldur was a spy for them. Artemis always said that Kaldur knew he wouldn't get out of it alive. Bart stared at his cousin. The funeral came to a wrap as he thought. Wally stood up and turns. It almost seem like fate that he notice Dick so fast. Bart didn't know what to do. It is his fault that Artemis died.

Wally starts marching towards Nightwing with a death glare that could rivals Batman's. He does it slowly, carefully not using his powers. Nightwing straightens up slowly and stares at Wally. The whole room quiets down as everyone watches the two. Bart bit his lip and intercepts Wally.

"Wally, we need to talk." Bart states. Wally stops and glares down at him. Bart could tell that Wally hates him but he wouldn't get out of the way.

"Get out of the way, Impulse." Wally's voice was cold, almost like ice. Bart shook his head, knowing what he had to do. It's his fault was Artemis was died.

"We need to talk, right now. Somewhere private." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his grandpa about to get ready to something.

"Later. My girlfriend just died, I really don't want to do with your problems. Get out of the way." Bart shook his head again.

"It's important. Really, really important." Bart look down, tearing his eyes away from his cousin's. Any relationship he wanted to build up with Wally was gone. The tears he been trying to keep from leaking was dropping. His next words were so quiet that only Wally and other super-hearing people could hear. "It's my fault that she died."

"What do you mean it was your fault she died? Who do you mean?"

"Whose funeral are we at?" Wally got a shocked look on his face, and stared wirily at Nightwing. Wally after a second looks down at the time traveler.

"How is Artemis's death your fault?" Bart's mind flash to a different death.

_Artemis was staring out at the green forest, one of the few left on Earth. She and Bart were there on a mission, but Bart never seen such trees before. Bart rush by holding a red flower out to her._

_"Here you go, Arty. This is for you," Artemis gives out a laugh._

_"You're a charmer like Wally, aren't you?" Bart smiled up at him._

_"Yep. Wally is my hero. Well besides Grandpa. Tell me about Grandpa real quick. Pretty please."_

_"Do remember we are on a mission, Bart." Bart nods his head really fast. "I guess we can take a minute. Barry, well… Barry was a very funny guy. Amazingly funny. A lot like Irey is. He was superfast and use to lap Wally all the time."_

_"How did Grandpa die?" Artemis stops and tilts her head. She takes the flower and sniffed it._

_"I miss flowers… It's kind of stupid thing to miss. Barry died trying to stop Neutron when Neutron first appeared." She open her mouth with something moved behind Bart. "Bart!" Bart starts turning when Artemis throws him to the side. Bart hits a tree, as the villain throws another blasted. Artemis gets hit as she fired an arrow. The arrow buried itself into the villain's throat, as Artemis crumbles to the ground._

_"ARTY!" Bart flashes to Artemis's side with a panicked look on his face. Artemis smiles at him._

_"Wally, I knew you would come back," Her eyes glazed over as Bart sits there._

"Bart, I asked you a question." Bart blink then shook his head, trying to clear his head.

"Can I explain it somewhere private, please?" Wally nods his head.

"Come by my house later. I need to deal with…" Wally shot an icy look at Nightwing. Bart looks between them. He bit his lip.

"Wally, Dick needs to hear this too." Wally looked at him with a glare. "He really, really needs to know to. Someone's life may depend on it."

"I told you come to my house later. Now go away," Wally snarled at him. Nightwing start walking closer, as if he wanted to confront Wally. Bart shook his head.

"Both of you need to hear this. Please Wally."

"So tell him it when I'm not around now gets out of my way." Bart lets out a sigh.

"Artemis would want you two not to hate each other." Wally glared got even colder.

"Impulse, shut up. You don't… didn't know her." Bart just stared at him with hollow eyes. Wally didn't… couldn't know that after his parents died; Arty took care of him. That is until the day she died. His mind flashed to that day.

_His dad and mom had left earlier that day to help Arsenal and Artemis with something, leaving Bart alone with Irey. Irey was heavily pregnant with the current Batman's child. Little Jade was squalling from her cradle. Irey let a sigh._

_"What's wrong, Irey" Bart asked with wide eyes._

_"Just because I'm pregnant with Damian's child doesn't mean I'm hopeless. Damn Bat. I'm a speedster as well you know. I wouldn't even get hit." The door of the hideout opens with Artemis dragging Arsenal's body after her. "Is Uncle Roy okay? What happen?"_

_"It was a trap. Neutron was there. We barely got away."_

_"Where is Daddy and Mommy?" ask Bart. Artemis just looks at Bart with a sigh._

_"Bart, I'm sorry." Irey lets out a gasp and clutches her stomach._

_"They are died?" Artemis nods her head, as she puts Arsenal onto the bed. He lets out a groan. Artemis knelt down by Bart and hugs him._

_"It will be okay Bart. It will be okay." Bart sobs softly into the chest._

_"Mom, is there any chance?" Artemis shook her head._

Wally start trying to go around Bart when Bart snap out of his memories. Wally would have use his powers to get around him, if it hadn't been for Bart's quiet, angry words.

"How dare you! You don't even know me, or my past. Arty was one of the people I was closest to. She watched over me after my parents died. She made sure that I was trained, and I had food. Arty was the one that taught me a lot of the history I knew. Made sure I knew what Grandpa was like, what you were like. Arty died protecting me. DON'T DARE SAY WHO I DID OR DIDN'T KNOW."

Bart spin away from Wally and took off running. Bart faster and faster, not noticing where he was. He went around the world once then twice. He finally slows down at the same beach as where Artemis died. He collapsed on the ground, sobbing. He stayed that way for hours, until someone else showed up. The person knelt down next him and wrap their arms around Bart. He starts talking to somebody else, but the two voices were soft. His eyes shut as he remembers the past.

Bart is softly sobbing, with lightning and thunder were filling the sky. It's only been a few weeks since his parents died. The other members of the group were fighting, almost forgetting about the small speedster. Irey gave birth just two days after his parents died to Vicki Wayne. People seem to forget about the small boy, as they joked about how happy the original Batman would be to have a speedster as a grandchild. Damian laughed it saying it was his mother side that would be truly annoyed. The group sees Cassie's birth as hope for the future. Bart finally wipes his eyes and stands up.

_"I'm going to show them. I'm leaving and never come back," whispers the six year old. "Then I will kill Neutron and every other bad guy out there." He starts walking to the door, when he hears a noise. It was the baby crying, and a harsh voice says,_

_"Shut up, brat, before I kill you." Bart doesn't know the voice, which is alarming. Bart starts backing up, scared. The baby continues to cry. Bart tighten his fist. "I said shut up." Bart runs out of the room and gets in front of the man._

_"Leave the baby alone." The guy gives a laugh._

_"What do you think you can do shrimp?" Bart's eyes narrowed, then rushes forward and kicks him in the knee. The guy yelped loudly and drops the baby. Bart starts holding out his arms, when someone else grabs the baby. Bart's eyes look at Batman standing there with a curved sword._

_"Go Now. Tell Talia al Ghul if she ever comes near my daughter again, I will rip her spine out of her body and hit her with it," growled Batman. There is a shadow about to hit him. Bart speeded in front of the attack and got hit. Batman throw something and blood spatter all over the place. Bart shut his eyes in pain. He was going to die._

_"Bart Allen, if you don't open those eyes, I'm going to skin you alive," whispered a voice in his ear. His eyes pop open to see Artemis leaning over him. "You stupid, reckless child! Do you know how much trouble you are in?" Bart whimper softly, then sat up._

_"Is the baby okay?"_

_"She is fine. If you ever, ever do anything that reckless again before you're on missions, I'm going to skin you alive." As Artemis spoke, she wraps her arms around him. Bart smiled. Someone did care._

Bart's mind left the memory as the person started to rock him slightly. A sigh left the other person in the area. His sobbing started to lessen until it was gone. The arms around made him feel safe, almost like how Artemis's arms did all that time ago.

"He keep saying it was his fault. How could he take blame, Dick?" whispered Wally's voice from nearby. The person hugging Bart sighed.

"Most likely because he came back. From what you said about that incident in Central City, Flash wasn't supposed survive that, I think. The only reason why you were there was to get Bart," Dick's voice. "Is that right Bart?" Bart pulled away to see both Wally and Dick hovering nearby. Bart nodded his head.

"Grandpa was supposed to be one of Neutron's first victims. He tried to take him to the desert to explode but didn't make it in time," Bart looked down.

"But that means you messed with the time stream. Do you want to crash it?" Bart shuts his eyes.

_The landscape was barren besides the few rugged bushes. The foundations of metal littered what use to be Happy Harbor._

_"It didn't use to be like this. It used to be tall buildings and trees. There was a park there; I remember the original team would go there to hang out sometimes." Artemis pointed in one spot. "That where the hideout use to be." The mountain was destroyed; all that was left were bits of rock laying around._

"It would better than that future. When I left for this time period, there were only about two thousand free humans left." The two look at each other.

"What about the Justice League?"

"Besides myself, there were nine others that could fight. This plan was Da… Batman's." The two look at each other.

"The future Batman decided this?" Bart nod his head.

"Originally, the one that died the night Artemis died wasn't her. She wasn't even there; instead she was at Grandpa's funeral." The two look at each other than sigh. "How did you even find me?"

"I put a tracker in that glass of water, that first day. I told Wally where you were at." Bart blink then sigh.

"That is a totally a Batfamily thing to do."

"Was it M'guun, Conner, or Lu'goon that died?" asked Dick. Bart shook his head slowly, eyeing Dick. Wally stilled.

"It was Dick that died, wasn't it?" asked Wally lowly. Bart slowly nods his head.

"There were more troops than expected. He... You were fighting Kaldur when a troop shot you in the back. You died two hours later. That what Arty told me." Dick stared at him until Bart look down. "I thought that there wasn't a funeral, Arty would be able to save you. Instead Arty died." Bart got tears in his eyes. "Stupid. I never even met your Arty but I cannot stop crying."

Wally knelt beside him. "Whatever happens, it's not your fault. You are doing something really brave and are almost totally no win. Things will be different, Bart. I promise you that. Does the name Kaldur mean anything to you?"

"Kaldur was the name of Aqualad. He was the leader of Young Justice for a number of years, before he seemed too betrayed. He is the son of the Black Something-or-Another. He was killed… Will be killed in three years from now. I think it was Ja… Red Hood that killed him. Why?" The two froze looking in horror at me.

"Who is Red Hood?" asked Dick. "That name isn't familiar." Bart paused. Tim at one point said that Jason Todd's death was one the few things that Dick regretted and that he wished that Dick knew. Bart shook his head finally.

"I don't believe Red Hood is around yet. You just have to live to find out." Dick smile and nod.

"Okay, I promise to stay alive to find out who this Red Hood is." Bart nods his head.

"I really like Ja… Red Hood. He was pretty cool. Though apparently when he first showed up, he wasn't really crashed." Wally nods his head.

"Does that mean he was crazy or something?" Bart nods again.

"Totally. Of course he did just come back from the dead, so some evil bas… umm… Spoilers." Wally lets out a groan.

"Just what we need, maniacs that bring the dead back to life," Wally said. Bart laughed a bit then stopped.

"Poor guy. You said Kaldur seemed to have betrayed. Why use the word seem?" Dick asked with a slight smile. Wally turns to look at Dick with wide eyes. Dick gave him a nod.

"Ummm… Spoilers."

"What are spoilers? How do you know it's spoiling anything?" Wally asked with a slight grin. Bart gave him a look.

"I'm not dumb! I know you are trying to trick me and it's not working," stated Bart. "I was picked for a reason, and it's not because they wanted me out of the way."

_Damian was in the new Batcave with the other members of the league. Arsenal was cleaning his fake arm while red-haired Jade was helping. Vicki, in her Bat-girl suit, was leaning against the wall. For once, she wasn't acting like her mother side of the family. Terry, the current Robin, was typing something on the computer. M'gann was sitting next to Conner. Bart was just standing there, next to Nathial. Captain Atom was staring out into space._

_"We may still have a chance to win this whole thing," Damian stated softly. The whole room froze._

_"Damian, don't you remember what they did to Jason and Tim? Remember what their bodies were like?" Stated Conner staring with narrow eyes. "What real hope do we have?"_

_"I remember clearly what they did to my brothers. I remember what they did to my wife." Snarled Damian, about ready to punch Conner out. "Terry bring up that Cadmus file." Conner's eyes narrow. Before he could open his mouth, Terry brought up the file._

_"Here we go. One time machine project on screen." The group stared blankly at screen._

_"Time travel? What to warn the past and hope that we win somehow?" ask Arsenal softly. Damian shook his head slightly._

_"No. The person that goes stays in the past for good," stated Damian. "We need someone who can build the machine, know the time they go, and try to lead them down a different path."_

_"So who are you planning on going?" Damian sighed softly._

_"I already picked one of the younger heroes to go." The whole room sat up, staring at him._

_"Why one of the kids?" ask Conner. "Why not one of the older members?" Damian lets out another sigh._

_"First, imagine if we sent Arsenal. That would be three Roy Harpers in one world. The world barely handled two. If the stories are right, at one point there was three." Arsenal lets out a sigh._

_"You acted like I chose to be cloned and get frozen for about 6 years," Arsenal stated. Jade lets out a laugh._

_"Come on, Uncle Roy. You are happy it happened. If it didn't, you wouldn't me or Momma." Arsenal at the girl that was almost like his granddaughter._

_Conner nod his head, thinking back to those long ago days. "That is one reason, I guess. What others do you have?"_

_"If we send someone, that person will be look at closely. That why Captain Atom and myself shouldn't go. The person will get their DNA looked at and maybe get poked at. That why it should be one of the children."_

_"I can see that as well. But what about Terry? His DNA will be looked at and they will see Bruce Wayne as the father." Terry looked hopeful, then sighed._

_"It's not Terry I'm planning." Terry looks down bitterly. "Sorry, Terry. The person also needs to have powers."_

_Jade lets a sigh. "That leaves me out. Of course, why would they trust the granddaughter of a Cadmus clone and an assassin?" Damian shot her a look._

_"Jade, I trust you almost more than I trust Jason. You wouldn't be in the League otherwise. Both of your parents, and grandparents has proven themselves more than Jason ever did."_

_"So it's either Vicki or Bart?" state Conner. "But if Talia even had an irking that Vicki was her granddaughter then she and the Light would kidnap her. So it is Bart." The whole room turns to Bart, who was staring widely at them._

_"You mean, I'm the only hope?" Bart asked._

_"No, Bart. You don't have to do it. I'm not forcing you. I would never force anyone to do this mission. The mental stress would be great." Damian stated._

_"You think I could do it?" Damian nods his head._

_"Not many six year old can fight an assassin that my mother sent." Bart looks down, blushing. "I'm positive you are the right one for the job, Bart."_

"Bart. Bart! Snap out of it," states Wally, looking down at him. "We need to tell you something. You wanted to tell us the truth so we could stay friends, right?" Bart nods his head.

"Sorry, kid. Not happening. We cannot be friends." Nightwing seem to be sad. "It's important that we aren't." Bart open his mouth.

"Have you heard who killed Artemis?" asked Wally.

"No. What's their name?" Bart got a glint in his eye, wanting revenge for those never born. Damian had trained him after choosing him for this mission.

"It was Kaldur that killed her." Bart's eyes open.

"But… but… I was told Kaldur was a spy. He wouldn't have killed her. Unless…" Bart starts hitting his head. "She isn't dead, is she?"

They shook their head. "She is spying now." Wally stated. "Her life depends on no one knowing." Bart nods his head.

"I understand. I'm planning on staying the rest of my life in this timeline, and never telling anyone how it was truly like in my original timeline."

Dick lets out a sigh. "That is really hard. Why did you want to tell us both about Artemis, Bart?"

Bart bit his lip. "You two have to be friends. Lien one time said that nothing in the world could stop the two you. Of course, she never met you, Dick but she really close to Artemis and Wally."

Wally tilted his head. "Who's Lien?"

Bart's eyes narrowed then nod his head. "Hah! You cannot play dumb. She is Roy's daughter! You met her about… oh wait…" He starts counting on his fingers. "Never mind."

"Bart, Wally and I cannot be friends. Artemis's and Kaldur's life depends on it," Dick interrupted. Bart nodded.

Wally opens his mouth when a flash went by. "Play along. Sorry, Dick."

Dick opens his mouth when Barry showed up. Wally punches him.

"There are only two people I blame for Artemis's death, Bastard." Barry grabs Dick on his way down.

"WALLY!" yelled Barry. "What have I taught you about hitting your friends?" Wally glares at Barry.

"That person isn't a friend of mine. Bart, remember it's not your fault. It's that traitorous bastard and this ass." Wally took off running. Barry sighs, and turns toward Bart.

"Bart, are you okay?" Bart nod his head. "If you ever say something is your fault again that didn't happen in your original timeline, I will ground you until you're 50. Got it?" Bart nods his head. "Dick, are you okay?"

Dick nod his head. "I will be fine." Barry sighed.

"Do you want to be drop off somewhere?" Dick shook his head. "I'm taking Bart home for now." Bart stood up and look at Dick.

"Dick, maybe one day…" Dick nodded his head.

"One day." Dick turn and wave goodbye as he walked off.

'Damian, Arty. I will not fail you two.' Bart thought as he was dragged home by his worry grandfather.


End file.
